


《圈》第二十七章

by Hi_www



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_www/pseuds/Hi_www
Kudos: 5





	《圈》第二十七章

人在兴奋的情况下一般都会起得早，因为根本睡不着。可金容仙却恰恰相反，睡得早不说还起的晚。  
文星伊在没有工作的情况下也会睡懒觉，不过这种日子少之又少。趁着这次出来旅游，也就陪着金容仙一起睡了懒觉。  
俩人起床的时候已经快中午了，起床收拾了一下吃了中午饭后，文星伊开车带着金容仙去泡温泉。  
车子被文星伊开到山上，这个地方很偏僻，几乎没有多少人，被山围绕着。开到最里面，有一个温泉酒店。把车停好后，牵着金容仙走进了温泉酒店。  
这个酒店是每个屋子里都配着一个泡温泉的地方。文星伊已经提前订好了房间，拿着房卡进了屋里。  
“这个地方，你怎么知道的。也太好了吧！”  
“朋友之前来过，推荐给我的。”  
俩人开了一路的车，都迫不及待泡个温泉解解乏，洗了澡，然后裹着浴袍出来。  
金容仙的急性子开始发作了，刚要进入温泉里，就被文星伊拉住。“你干嘛？”  
“泡温泉啊。”  
“穿着浴袍？”  
“当然了。”  
“日本温泉不是这么泡的。”说完当着金容仙的面，文星伊脱下浴袍，一丝不挂的走进温泉里。“是这样泡的，这是规矩。”  
金容仙显然被眼前的场景吓了一跳，什么时候温泉要全裸着泡了。赶紧回房间拿起手机查了一下，果然是要全裸。  
又回到温泉旁，手紧紧握住浴袍“那个，反正这里就咱俩，我就穿着泡了。”  
“不行，我文星伊向来守规矩。”文星伊守规矩这话要是让安惠真和姜涩琪听到，肯定笑到头掉，这世上除了文母能让她恭恭敬敬的就没见过其他人了。  
“你也都说了，就咱俩，你害什么羞。”  
金容仙咬咬牙，说的也是，而且俩人还是男女朋友关系，也没什么的。也就脱了浴袍，裸身进入温泉里，不过泡的地方离得文星伊有点远。  
文星伊在温泉里不过是看到了金容仙脱浴袍的全过程，下体就有了反应。不禁有些懊恼，自己上过那么多女人，什么时候看见一个女人脱衣服就让自己有反应。  
她顺着金容仙的位置，走去，然后把双手扶住池边，把金容仙困在里面，一只手牵着金容仙的手往水里探去，触碰到了正直直立起来的腺体。  
金容仙没想到她会有这种举动，想把手撤回来，却被文星伊摁住，引导她握住了自己的腺体，轻轻撸动。  
金容仙想说些什么，就被文星伊用嘴堵住，灵活的撬开嘴，追逐舌头与之共舞，在水里的手引导着金容仙让她撸动的速度变快。金容仙完全陷入文星伊的吻里，手已经无意识的撸动文星伊的腺体。文星伊见状，松开了手，享受着金容仙的主动，则自己手从金容仙的腹肌往上摸去，停到了圆润上，肆意捏揉。  
金容仙和文星伊的抑制贴被温泉水泡的已经没有粘性掉到了水里，威士忌味的和青柠味的信息素在屋里蔓延，这一次居然让金容仙到了发情期。  
金容仙有些不一样，文星伊感受到了，因为她感受到自己的腺体被撸动的速度加快还伴有一丝力度，让她爽到不行，金容仙的舌头反攻开始追逐文星伊的舌头。  
难道到了发情期，文星伊内心想到。  
趁着俩人松嘴呼吸的空档，文星伊将金容仙的手从自己的腺体上撒开，然后找准位置直接插入金容仙的蜜穴里。可能是因为在水里的原因，文星伊插的要比以往用力和费劲一些，每一次深入都会伴有一些温泉水也跟着进去，这让金容仙不知道应该是难受还是舒服。文星伊也感受到了，撤出腺体，趴在金容仙耳边说，“咱们去床上吧。金容仙无力的点点头。  
文星伊先出去现在池边，金容仙迫于发情期再加上刚才被文星伊插了几下，双腿实在没有力气，踉踉跄跄费劲的从温泉里出来，文星伊见状把金容仙拦腰抱起，金容仙双腿夹在文星伊腰胯间，文星伊顺势直接将腺体插入蜜穴里。  
“啊~”金容仙没想到她会这样，情不自禁喊出了声音。  
本来从阳台的汤池到屋里浴室也就4、5步的距离，却被俩人走了好久，在那声情不自禁的喊声过后，让文星伊彻底兽性大发，站在原地连插十几下，金容仙被撞的晃动身体，因为全裸，金容仙的圆润也跟着晃动，有几下直接撞到了文星伊的脸上。文星伊再也忍不住，原地射了。等待余温过后，快速把金容仙放到床上，这个时候俩人还是结合的状态。金容仙就经历过一次情事还是在几个月前，所以身体依然很紧致。这让文星伊喜欢不已。  
文星伊就着正常姿势，插了几下后，突然拔出腺体，身体下移，将金容仙的双腿掰开到最大极限，然后用嘴在蜜穴处吸吮。金容仙想制止她，可是她能清楚的感受到自己浑身布满鸡皮疙瘩，她喜欢这种感觉。蜜穴流下了蜜汁越来越多，多到文星伊用嘴应接不暇。就这样口了好一会，文星伊回到之前的姿势，用一种吃饱喝足的状态瞅着金容仙。“舒服吗？”  
这个时候也不是扭捏的时候“舒服。”  
“那是不是到我了。”  
“啊？”  
还想着是文星伊这话是什么意思的时候，文星伊就已经让金容仙知道了，她双手撑着床面，腾空身体免得压倒金容仙，然后让金容仙起身，刚刚起身嘴刚好能碰到腺体。“快点！”  
金容仙实在是没有这种经历，不知道怎么办。  
“亲它就行。”  
金容仙听话的亲了几下，就这几下让文星伊的腺体又大了几圈。金容仙看着眼前的变化，觉得有趣，不满足于亲，开始用嘴包裹住腺体，舌头在腺体上画圈圈。文星伊舒服的想骂脏话，**，金容仙简直无师自通啊！  
金容仙像是舔着棒棒糖一样，一下一下舔着。在嘴酸要退出来的时候，发现文星伊有些不对劲，然后就有一股精液喷射到嘴里，因为太多，一股一股的金容仙根本都含不住，精液顺着嘴巴往下流去，锁骨，胸部，腹部都有文星伊的精液。  
文星伊在第二次射后，还是激昂不已，还没等金容仙有什么举动，她直接扑倒金容仙，撬开她的嘴跟她共享自己的精液，然后双手胡乱的摸着，腺体狠狠地插入蜜穴，整个屋子都是“嗯~”“啊~”的声音还有啪啪啪的交合的声音，就这样持续到了凌晨2点多。  
第二天文星伊起的很早，神清气爽。收拾好自己后，叫金容仙起床。  
“容，起床了。去吃早饭。”  
“昂~我不要，我昨天累死了。”  
“快一点吗，要不赶不上飞机了。”  
金容仙听到这话，气不打一处来，起身也不顾自己穿没穿衣服，伸手薅住文星伊的耳朵，“你也知道今天要赶飞机，还折腾我到那么晚。我现在疼的都起不来，腰要酸死了。”  
“唉！容！宝贝我错了，松开松开，我抱你去浴室。”  
金容仙松开手，被文星伊抱着去浴室清洗干净，去酒店吃早饭，昨天确实文星伊不知节制再加上自己发情期，昨天做到自己都没意 识了。现在走路姿势都有些不一样，金容仙只好让自己走路走的正常些。  
“等回韩国，我不得养个2.3天是不能好了，还要参加发布会，你让我怎么办。”  
“我错了，回去上点药，我让黑金把发布会往后移几天。”  
“可别，要不都以为我耍大牌了。”  
“谁敢这么想，我让她混不下去。”  
“行了，赶紧吃饭吧，还要赶飞机呢。”  
俩人吃完早饭后，文星伊开车去了机场，上了飞机，没想到遇见了南允道…


End file.
